


Oh Ee

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [59]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Oh Ee

You were feeding Benjamin, and watching Tony play with Heimdall with his birthday gadgets when JARVIS announced that Steve arrived. Tony instantly stood and went to your side with Heimdall.

You took a deep breath and faced the doorway, your jaw set. When you saw him, your eyes went wide for a moment. “Caring for a newborn not what you expected?” That was your only guess as to what caused him to look so disheveled.

Steve took a deep breath, rubbing at the back of his neck. “No amount of apologies will ever be enough but…I am.” He kept his distance. “Debbie’s baby wasn’t mine.”

“Filed under things I was not expecting.” Tony muttered.

“What?” You asked Steve, not sure you heard him right.

He winced, looking ashamed. “He isn’t mine. I don’t think she would’ve told me if I hadn’t noticed. He had dark hair and brown eyes.”

“I’m sorry, Steve.” you told him calmly. “But that doesn’t excuse seeing less and less of our son, missing Heimdall’s birthday, and not even bothering to see how Benjamin is doing.” You raised your eyebrows. “They’re not back up plans.”

Steve sagged and nodded. “But I’m back at the Tower for good.”

“How do I know that for sure?” you asked, rocking your son.

“Because you have no one else to run off to?” Tony suggested.

Steve was so defeated, he didn’t even have the energy to fight back with Tony nor you. “I guess you don’t know that for sure…”

You gently passed Benjamin to Tony, thankful Heimdall was so focused on his gifts from Tony. “I have been terrified I’d be telling my son his father just vanished.”

Steve just stared down at the ground, shuffling his feet slightly. 

Tony watched him carefully, knowing the signs of anxiety. He hated what he’d done, but wouldn’t let him suffer. “Your room hasn’t been touched.” He said softly.

Steve looked at him in slightly surprise and nodded, looking at you. “C-Can I hold him?”

“Why don’t you get some rest and take a hot shower? I can tell you’ve been drinking. I can smell it on you.” You said with a soft sigh. “Then you can.”

He looked down again and left with a slight nod.

Tony looked at you in concern. “Are you okay?”

You shrugged. “I honestly don’t know at this point.” You ran your hand through your hair. “I don’t. I feel for him, but to just vanish like that? It’s not okay. Will he pull this every time something goes wrong in a relationship?”

“I doubt he’s going to want to get in a relationship anytime soon.” Tony pointed out. “I think this is his rock bottom honestly.” He shrugged.

Biting your lip, you glanced to Heimdall. “I hope being here helps him get out of whatever this is.” Looking back at Tony, you smiled softly. “I’ll never get over seeing you with a baby.”

Tony blushed, then winked. “Just add it to the list of many things I look good at doing.”

Chuckling, you motioned to Heimdall and reached for Benjamin. “I think someone is trying to get your attention.”

“Eee!” He reached for Tony. “Oh ee!”

Tony’s face lit up at Heimdall attempted to say his name. “I was thinking ‘momma’ would be his next word!”

“I’m just his food provider.” You smiled, proud no matter what he said. “I’m going to put Benjamin in his crib while you keep the little God amused.” You chuckled.

“Sure.” He smiled as he watched you go, lifting Heimdall.

Bucky was consoling Steve when you passed by Bucky’s room, meeting your eyes briefly as you passed. He gave you a sympathetic smile, which you returned.

You hummed softly to Benjamin and laid him in his crib, rubbing over his head gently. He’d be loved no matter what, and you’d make sure he was protected, as well. You were pretty positive that Heimdall would protect him as a big brother once they were older and the thought made you smile. Especially seeing as Benjamin was not half-God. He would need the protecting later in life.

You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head before walking back down, yawning softly. Thor was out at the house tidying up and checking on Charlie, knowing you wanted to head there for the weekend. You were excited to spend a night or two there, needing the fresh air that the city did not provide.

Now that Steve was living at the tower, you hoped that this also gave you time to think over everything. You made your way back to where Tony and Heimdall were playing, enjoying how happy they made each other.

Tony had Heimdall in his lap as they played a game on a tablet. “He’s smart.” He told you as you sat down.

“I know.” You smiled. “What are you playing?”

“This math game for kids.” He nodded. “But it’s for ages like four and up.” He smiled as Heimdall got another right.

That shocked you. “He’s just barely started talking!” You stared at your son. “And he’s doing math for what…preschool aged kids?”

Tony nodded. “I mean he gets a few wrong here and there but it seems like he’s understanding and not just hitting random buttons.” He explained. He grinned when Heimdall giggled, clapping when he got more right.

You still stared at both of them, feeling happy that your son was bonding with Tony. “He’s going to be just as smart as you.” You smiled. “Thank you for providing all the technology he needs.”

“Anything for the little guy.” He kissed the top of Heimdall’s head gently. 

Heimdall grinned up at him before going back to the game.

You slid off the couch and sat next to the pair of them, nuzzling into Tony’s shoulder as you rested your eyes. “Thor will be home any time.” Tony noted. “Maybe you two should go have a dinner date?”

That made you look up at him. “You’re suggesting we go out for dinner?” You gave him a small smile.

He nodded. “I am.” Tony told you. “For one, when’s the last time you went on a date with Goldilocks? Secondly, with Steve here, i think you getting a night out would be good. I can watch the boys, and I’m sure if you want Nat and Clint would help. I mean, if you’d be more comfortable with them being there.”

You smiled widely at how thoughtful he was being and nodded. “Alright, if you’re sure.” You wrapped a hand around his arm. “And I trust you with the boys.” You kissed his jaw.

“You have no idea what that means to me, sweetheart.” Tony said gently, turning his head to peck your lips.

You held his jaw however and slightly deepened it to show how much you meant it. He moaned lightly into it before you pulled away. “You’re excellent with them.” You pecked his lips again.

Tony chuckled. “Hopefully practice for ours.” He winked.

Your heart skipped a beat at that and you had to nuzzle in his neck to hide your blush. While you weren’t thinking about more children for a long time, thinking of having one in the future with him was a pleasant thought. A mini Stark.

Tony was also thinking about it, smiling as he thought down the line to what the two of you could do.

“The God of Thunder has returned.” JARVIS announced.

Hearing that made you smile. “I’m going to greet him.” You kissed Tony’s jaw lightly before kissing Heimdall’s cheek.

Thor stepped out of the elevator and smiled at you as you greeted him. “There’s my love.”

You hugged his middle, smiling up at him. “We’re going out to eat tonight. Just us!”

He kissed your forehead. “And the boys?”

“Tony is going to watch them.” you shrugged. “and we have a tiny genius on our hands. Heimdall is doing math.”

He grinned. “He is right on track then.” He seemed unfazed and kissed your nose. “Where are we going tonight?”

“On track? He’s doing math for 4 year olds. That’s not normal.” You pointed out. “It’s extraordinary. And no idea. Hadn’t thought that far.”

“Four year old humans.” He raised his eyebrows.

You nodded. “Yeah, most kids aren’t doing math at just a year old.”

Thor nodded. “It is normal for Asgardian’s. No concern needed.” He smiled. “Shall we go to one of your favorite spots?”

“I wasn’t concerned.” You smiled. “Just…in awe.” You told him honestly. “And how about we go to somewhere we went on one of our first dates?”

He smiled brightly and agreed. “Anything you wish.”

You pecked his lips. “Let’s go see our son. We have time.” You held onto his hand as you made your way to Tony and Heimdall, giggling as he saw Thor almost instantly.

“DADA!” He grinned. “Oh ee, Dada!!” He pointed at Thor.

Tony chuckled. “Hey Goldilocks.” He stood and let Heimdall rush off to him.

Thor smiled. “I see you have a new name.” He smirked. Scooping up Heimdall, his gaze turned to his son. “Having fun?”

He nodded and pointed to his gadgets.

Tony put his hands in his pockets. “Did you tell him about Steve?” He asked you.

Thor instantly became serious at the mention of Steve. “What about the Captain?” He asked you, his jaw tight.

You shot Tony a look. “Thanks a lot for that. I wanted to let him enjoy time with Heimdall first.”

Tony looked down and backed off.

You sighed. “He’s here. In the Tower. To live.” You began explaining. “Debbie’s baby had a different father.”

He was shocked, to say the least, at that information. “So, he finally decided to play father to his son?” He asked.

You nodded. “I sent him to shower and rest before he sees Benjamin.”

Thor nodded, unsure about how to feel about this. “Do you trust him?” He asked you.

After thinking for a moment, you shook your head. “No, he needs to earn that. I won’t leave him alone with either of the boys until I can trust his judgement. He smelled like beer, and that’s not like him.”

He winced and nodded. “I see. I do not feel sorry for him.” He looked away and glanced at Heimdall.

“I know.” You said simply. “We leave for the house tomorrow, so we won’t have to worry about bumping into him.”

Thor hummed, dropping the subject. “Shall I watch him while you go get ready?”

“I’m sure he’d love that.” You agreed.

He smiled and went to sit by his toys, hearing you walk away. He glanced around and noticed Stark had left, looking back down to play with Heimdall. He enjoyed the simplicity that Heimdall seemed to create. It didn’t take much to make the toddler giggle and laugh, brightening everyone’s mood.

“Dada.” He babbled, showing him his game.

Thor grinned, nodding. “Can you show me how to play?” He asked, watching Heimdall’s face light up.

He settled in his father’s lap and started pointing at things, showing him how he counts on his fingers. To anyone it would seem strange coming from a one year old, but to Thor it was amazing. He watched him, eager to relish every moment with his son. Every now and then, Heimdall would look over his shoulder to make sure that Thor was still watching him. And he would of course give him his full attention.

* * *

You hummed as you got ready, excited to do your own makeup and things. You picked one of the outfits that you figured was one of Thor’s favorites and smiled. Despite your feelings being jumbled because of the situation with Steve, you were feeling optimistic. You hoped that having a night out, and then going to your home in the morning would help.

Once you were pretty much done, you went to check on Benjamin in case he was hungry. You figured that it would be best to leave after you’d fed him, to get a little more bonding in with the infant.

You smiled as you saw him kicking awake and gently lifted him before sitting at the nearby chair to feed him. Hearing movement, you looked up and smiled softly at Bucky. “Was heading to get something to eat and heard him.”

“Just nursing him before heading out with Thor for dinner.” You told him.

“That’s nice.” Bucky smiled. “I’ll be back soon, maybe wait until I get back?” He was worried about Steve.

You nodded. “He’ll be nursing a little bit, and then I need to burp him.” You told him with a small shrug.

“Great.” He smiled widely and gave a wave before walking out.

Looking down at Benjamin, you were glad that he had Bucky around, as well. You tucked him against you and shut your eyes while you fed him, relaxing a bit. Humming softly, you tried to only focus on the positive

Once he was done, you fixed yourself then carefully placed him on your shoulder. The size difference between your boys at that age astonished you. You knew Benjamin was average size, but the fact that Heimdall wasn’t changed perspective in your mind. Just how much more of his Asgadirdian genes would show themselves in time?

Speaking of Asgardian, you heard small footsteps coming your way, followed by Thor’s. You smiled to yourself and opened your eyes to see them come in.

Heimdall snuggled at the base of your feet as Thor chuckled. “He missed you.” He said softly. “Are you almost ready so I can call Stark in?”

“Bucky asked me not to leave until he came back. He was just getting something to eat. So we can go soon.” you told him.

Thor nodded and sat beside you, rubbing the back of your neck. “How is Benjamin?”

You sighed at that. “That feels good.” You breathed. “And he’s well. Would you like to hold him?”

“He can fit in my hand.” He smiled but offered his hands anyway. “But I’d love to.”

Chuckling, you passed him over gently. “You with babies melt my heart.” You watched him lovingly.

He winked and cuddled Benjamin to his chest, nearly covering him with both hands. Reaching down, you lifted Heimdall onto your lap, brushing his hair back. “Hi.”

He gave you a cheeky smile and nuzzled to your chest, letting out a yawn. “I think he wore himself out.”

“If he naps now, he’ll be up half the night!” you pointed out, pouting.

Thor smirked. “That is alright isn’t it?”

“I would like to get some sleep in. I’m up with Benjamin every couple hours.” You smiled at him. “If you want to keep him occupied while I sleep, than it’s completely alright.” You teased.

He chuckled. “I’m sure they will keep him up. And I will stay up if I must. You need your rest.”

You smiled at that. “I got so lucky.”

He kissed your head. “I’m the lucky one.”

“You two are so sappy.” Bucky stuck his head in.

Blushing, you stuck your tongue out at him. “You’re just jealous you don’t have someone to be sappy with.”

“Sometimes.” He nodded with a small smile. “I’ll be in Steve’s room.”

“I’ll let Tony know.” you told him. “Thanks.” You waved to him.

Thor stood as JARVIS alerted Tony that the two of you were ready to go. He gently put Benjamin in his crib and smiled at the sleeping boy. “Sleep well littlest one.” He soothed before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “You birth beautiful children.” He smiled at you.

You blushed. “You give the best compliments.” You nuzzled to him.

“Oh ee.” Heimdall mumbled as Tony walked in, reaching for him. His small fingers wiggled, an attempt at grabby hands.

Tony chuckled. “Tired, kid?” He lifted him and smiled as he nuzzled in his neck. “You can take a nap.” 

You glanced at Thor with a knowing look, and he simply chuckled and shook his head. “We shall be back tonight.” He patted Tony’s shoulder and kissed Heimdall’s head before exiting the room.

“Have fun.” You teased him and pecked his cheek before following Thor, lacing your fingers with his.

Tony gave you a small smile as you left before sitting down where you had been and rested his eyes himself. He was amazed at how easily he felt the fatherly instinct kick in, figuring that would be something he was lacking. He just hoped that things would work out between the both of you that he’d have a biological go with you as well. Tony allowed his mind to wander, picturing the what-ifs easily.

* * *

Steve had just woken up from his nap when Bucky returned and both of them are silently in his room. “Think it’s okay if I go see him now?”

“Uh…” Bucky shrugged. “Tony’s watching him right now.” He told his friend.

Steve winced. “Well I’ll have to talk with him eventually.”

“Heimdall looked kinda tired, so maybe while he’s napping is best? No yelling.” He suggested.

Steve nodded, going back to finishing up his food. He was in a hurry to see his son, hopeful that he hadn’t ruined any chance at being in his life. He also didn’t want neither Tony nor Thor being the main father figure to him. Putting his food down, he felt sick to his stomach.

Bucky watched him, then began throwing the trash away. “Want me to go check if Heimdall’s down?”

“Yeah, sure.” He sighed, leaning back. He felt like he was going to cry again and didn’t want Bucky to see that.

Bucky just gave a nod and walked down to where the nurseries were and peeked in. “Tony?” He started, being careful not to be too loud.

Tony kept his eyes shut, but hummed. “Yeah Barnes?” He was also whispering.

“Steve was hoping to come see Benjamin.” He informed him.

Tony nodded and blinked once he had his eyes open. “Wanna stay in here with him while I go out Heimdall down? I trust you.” The words tasted weird coming out of his mouth, but he shrugged it off.

Bucky nodded. “Of course.” He agreed, stepping aside to let him pass. He quickly went and got Steve, ushering him back in the nursery.

Steve sucked in a breath at the sight of his sleeping son. “It’s only been a few weeks but he’s already grown.” He sighed, lifting him. He smiled softly as Benjamin stretched lightly. “Hi buddy.” He whispered, cradling him.

Bucky sat on the floor, watching his friend. “He won’t remember this.” He assured him.

“I know.” Steve sighed. “Just worried they won’t let me see him as often.”

“You live here.” He reminded him “But, all you can do is show them you’re manning up. You can’t blame her for wanting to protect them.”

“I know that.” He snapped at him, stroking Benjamin’s head and fine hair.

Bucky sighed. “No need to get pissed at me.”

Steve just stayed quiet, sitting down with Benjamin. He held him for a long while before either of them spoke. “I don’t know what the hell I’m feeling.” He admitted.

“It’s okay.” Bucky said softly. “I get it.”

“I don’t think you do.” Steve said sadly, looking over.

Bucky stared at him a moment. “No, not quite entirely.” 


End file.
